barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
SpookyOugiOfCute
SpookyOugiOfCute is a heckin' good member of The House of one Barrshrimple Keiokren. SHE STREM??? SHE DO STREM. SHE DO GOOD, GOOD, ART. SHE GOT GOOD 'MOTES. SHE CAN STAB YOU. WITH HER 'MOTES, THAT IS. I MEAN, I'M SURE SHE COULD STAB YOU IRL, BUT SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT ISN'T VERY LIKELY. Stebs Spooky delights in the stebbin' of many a creature. This is a showing of affection and would be very rude of you to focus on your bleeding. Do you know how hard it is to stab someone? You have to make sure not to hit any bones or you risk damaging the knife. Stop being so selfish, no wonder your blood doesn't want to be inside you anymore. Drunk Spooky Supposedly, whenever her sister pays her a good 'ol visit, Spoooky gets some nice wine. She seems to find it rude to deny such a wonderful gift and downs it in minutes as a sign of gratitude. During her drunkenness she has been known to give out subbys and donos to good eggs. She has also been reported to threaten others with a leaf in lieu of a knife, she will try to cut you with this type of plant foliage, don't tell her it isn't a real knife. Just let her live out her hallucinations. Stinkbugs Like on that one movie with Crispin Glover and rats, Spooky is constantly surrounded by an army of stinkbugs that regard her as queen. This is contrary to Spook's desires and she would rather the stinkbugs go away. The stinkbugs think this is a test of faith and will not. On occasion they will attempt to commune with their queen by acting as her sustenance. This explains Spooky's odor. Shadow The HotHog Spooky's longtime crush and love, Shadow the Hedgehog, has been a steadfast supporter of her wants and needs over the years. He has helped her come to terms with her very apparent foot fetish, and even encouraged it. Despite the two's closeness, Spooky has yet to make a proper move on him, fearing rejection and destroying a years long relationship. She creates fan art to vent her inability to tell the hedgehog she loves her feelings. It's not weird, don't worry about it. This section is now inaccurate, due to the happy marriage of these two, however, this section shall remain for archiving purposes. Frivolous Trivilous * Ate two ham sandwiches at once, one on top of the other. * Likes cheese. * Is not lactose intolerant * Favorite color is somewhere in between #fff and #000 * Has a powerful fixation with tables * Is banned from most furniture stores, specially IKEA * She is the co-founder and acting CEO of Sokka Fan 11 Productions Inc. a prestigious animation studio and worm media company * Definitely has a foot fetish, especially regarding Shadow the Hedgehog but is tsundere about it * Only likes people that give her money * Favorite color is long walks on the beach. * Favorite activity is pastel pink. * She is physically incapable of seeing grappling hooks, especially those vital to progression. * She has good fingers, apparently Quotes, for the grazing goats * "brb i need to find a pic of sasukes hairy asshole real quick" * "animation really isn't hard" * "that's so out of context" * "this worm's trying to seduce me" * "Would you fuck a bird? I'd fuck a bird" * "I wish I had a cool rainbow tongue." * "I yiff in space all the time." * "Y'all ever vore a stinkbug?" * "I CUCKED SPOOT GUYS" * "DEMI NOT ALL BARRYS HAVE A BRA" * "Psst. Guess what? I hate you." * "The worst best decision I've ever made is definitely letting Nat be a mod for a night" * "SPOOT JUST TRIED TO BURP ON HER CAT" * "That's why I don't shit. I'm not happy." Category:Chat Members